realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Jedelaih
General Information *Jedelaih is a custom NPC located in the Library. *Players can come in contact with Jedelaih by using the custom player command !'library. *Jedelaih specializes in upgrading Artifact Armor, Relic Armor and Empyrean Armor to their respective level 119 forms. *Jedelaih can also upgrade your R/M/E weapons to their respective level 119 forms. *Jedelaih also specializes in many other gear upgrades which is compiled and listed on this page. *'For SHIELD and INSTRUMENT upgrades please see: Personages. Dynamis currency exchange rates *Most all of Dynamis has been re coded to only drop 100 Byne Bills, however there are a few NMs that might still drop other types of 100 pieces. An example of this would be Dynamis Lord. *Our server offers the following currency exchange rates: *Trade any of the above to Jedelaih to complete the currency exchange. *You can trade any number of Lungo-nango Jadeshells or Montiont Silverpieces to get the same number of 100 Byne bills. *Only trade one type of currency at a time. Relic/Mythic/Empyrean Weapon upgrades *First and foremost, you will need the base weapon which can be bought from Andreine in the Library. *Once you have decided on the weapon(s) you want to upgrade, you will then need to trade the base weapon along with 25 100 Byne Bills to Jedelaih. This will upgrade your weapon to the next version which is 5 levels higher than the previous weapon version you purchased from Andreine. NOTE: 100 Byne Bills can be obtained farming any zone of Dynamis. *Continue to trade 100 Byne Bills along with the next weapon version until you have reached the level 119 version. NOTE: This will usually require a total of 125 100 Byne Bills. *You can now trade all 100 Byne Bills at once to complete your weapon. I.E. trading 125 100 Byne Bills along with the base weapon will net you the 119 version. *You can then upgrade the weapon to its final stage of level 119 with Afterglow. NOTE: Not all Afterglow effects work for all weapons. With that being said, many stop at the 119 version prior to the Afterglow version to conserve on 100 Byne Bills. Flow: Other upgrade for mage staff: RUN Weapon (Epeolatry 119) See the Personages page for information about obtaining an Ultima Heart and an Omega Heart. Artifact/Relic/Empyrean Armor upgrades UPGRADE PROCESS HAS BEEN CHANGED AS OF 2018-FEB-01 *First and foremost you must obtain your Job specific level 109 gear from our Custom Abyssea Zones NM's. ** Also look on http://realmsofjova.ddns.net/drops.php for the current drops table. *After you have decided on which pieces of equipment you would like to upgrade, you must then trade Jedelaih the base armor plus 6 plutons in order to upgrade it to the level 119 version. **Just to clarify, trade each individual piece of armor along with 6 plutons to upgrade that one piece of armor. **A total of 30 plutons is needed to upgrade 5 armor pieces. ***NOTE: Plutons can be obtained from multiple T1 ZNMs, T2 ZNMs and T3 ZNMs and several T3 Abyssea NMs. 119 Abjurations *Jedelaih will also upgrade Abjurations. Abjurations drop from multiple NM's in the following T3 Abyssea Zones: *For more information on drops please see the above Abyssea zones. *'You will also need to collect the following items and trade to Jedelaih to unlock each Abjuration:' NQ Unlocks:Step 1 119 Abjurations Gear +1:Step 2 ''' *(Alexandrites drop from Escha - Zitah NMs)' '''For information about augmenting Abjuration gear, see the Augments page.' UNM Gear As of 6/28, you can unlock special UNM style gear by trading the below 6 items to Jed. The gear is set to have max unity bonuses. In order to unlock this gear, you must farm 2 items from NMs around the world, a pluton, a scarletite ingot, a 100 byne bill, and purchase a Mog Kupon W-85 from @sell. See the below section for information on upgrading to +1 NQ UNM Gear trades NOTE: This list is under construction. If you find a recipe that is not working, please notify a GM. HQ UNM Gear trades To upgrade the UNM gear to the +1 version, you must trade the NQ, and an item farmed from a NM. |} Category:Progression Category:Custom Shops